


Musical Harmony

by Anime_Frog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Frog/pseuds/Anime_Frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are high schoolers. Dean and Cas are musical theater kids and Cas is directing the musical this time. They get into an argument over a character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdetarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdetarian/gifts).



> One of my friends gave me this prompt over tumblr and I gave it a shot. Hope you guys enjoy! (I don't really ship Destiel but I don't mind it so I hope I did this ship justice)

Dean groaned as Cas continued his lecture. All he wanted to do was change his character slightly. Nothing much. Just make the character more relatable to him, but Cas was having none of it. 

"...and finally this change to the character disrupts the delicate balance of the musical. Now, please, stick to the script," Cas finished.

"Right. Sure. Umm... but what if Elliot was bi? It would still flow with the script and all it would do is change his sexuality, Cas," Dean responded.

"No. Elliot is asexual, because in the end he doesn't feel the need to be with anyone, and they leave him alone. If we change that it might lead to people pestering me about who he ends up with or some bull like that. The script will stay the way it is, or I'll find a new kid to play him."

"But it would make more sense if Elliot's bi! It just makes sense! You know the character more than anyone, Cas! You should be able to see this!"

After this outburst a small crowd starts forming, as if they can feel an argument brewing. 

Cas sighs,"You're talking as if you are Elliot. He's staying the way he is. I'm not budging."

"C'mon, Cas. You're just being stubborn. As always," Dean says, anger rising in his voice.

"Says you, mister 'I'm always right'. You always boss people around!"

"Ever since I met you in fourth grade you have been more stubborn than Ash's Pikachu."

"Well you're extremely bossy and hard to deal with!"

"Well since I'm so hard to deal with I might as well leave! Let me know if you actually want me for this  
stupid musical!"  
Before Cas has a chance to respond, Dean storms out, pushing kids out of his way. Cas sighs and turns to see Sam walking over to him.

"Sam, please talk some sense into your idiot brother," Cas says.

"Actually I was coming to tell you I'm staying out of this. This is one you guys need to deal with. Plus I have a date with Jess tonight. So, um, yeah. Have fun sorting this out," Sam replies.

Cas stares at Sam until he walks away, leaving Cas alone.

~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe him! We're seniors in freaking high school, and he still acts like that!" Dean rants to Sam on their way home.

"Yeah he's probably gonna stay like that, but you're not much better," Sam retorts, "Plus a Pokémon reference? Really? That's what you come up with?"

"What? It's a good show. Plus one of the kids standing behind him was holding Ash's hat. It was the first thing I thought of."

Sam laughs and grabs a notebook out of his bag. He jots something down and shoves it back in his bag.

"Um... Sammy... what'cha writing there?" Dean asks

"Oh, um, Jess and I are keeping track of how many times you use nerdy references to win arguments. I'm at 49 and she's at 52," Sam states.

"First of all why, and second of all how does she have more than you?"

"We decided to do this because you do it all the freaking time. She has more than me because I occasionally tune your angry rants out,"

Dean scoffs as he pulls into their driveway. He parks, and they get out of Dean's Impala.

"I don't do it /that/ much," Dean says.

Sam raises an eyebrow, “You tried to win an argument with dad with Star Wars."

Dean stares at Sam before grabbing his bag from the backseat and walking inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas paces up and down his bedroom while he waits for Gabe to answer the phone. When he finally picks up Cas explains everything to him as fast as he can.

"So? What should I do? Despite what I said there really isn't anyone else who can play Elliot as well as Dean," Cas ends his frantic ramblings.

Gabe laughs, "Dude this is your fault. I agree with Dean here; it might work better. I know that anyone with any sexuality can act however they want, but I feel like bi would fit better. Plus you could always write a sequel or something where he realizes he's not bi but ace. People's sexualities aren't concrete. Especially if they're still trying to figure themselves out."

"I know... I guess I could change it, but Dean will have to make up for it in some way."

"You could ask him for something."

"Ooo! I have the perfect thing to ask for! Thanks Gabe!"

Cas hangs up, eager to pitch his request to Dean. 

~~~~~~~~~

Cas waits until the end of the school day before confronting Dean. Cas taps Dean on the shoulder, and Dean slowly turns around.

Yes? Come to yell at me some more?" Dean asks

"No," Cas replies, "I've come to offer you a proposal. I will be willing to change Elliot's character if-"

"If...," Dean interrupts.

"If you kiss me."

Dean jumps back in surprise," What?!"

Cas laughs, "You heard me. If I get that kiss by Friday, I'll change Elliot's character. If not he stays the same. It's Wednesday, so I hope you decide what you want to do soon."

Cas walks away, leaving Dean confused and Sam laughing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What am I supposed to do, Sam? H-how am I supposed to respond to this??" Dean asks on their way home

"Honestly you two have been in this awkward crush stage for so long that I think it's interesting he's make you take the first move. I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but honestly I think everyone would find it fantastic if you guys got together."

"So you're saying everyone ships us? Because that's weird."

"Remember your guys' awkward date in sixth grade? You guys have been awkward ever since."

"That... um... doesn't count towards anything. Shut up, Sam."

Sam laughs, "Honestly it wouldn't be a bad thing. If you two got together you guys could come on double dates with Jess and me."

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean walks into his musical theater class and looks at Cas. Cas is sitting on the stage writing furiously in a notebook. Dean slowly walks over to Cas, and he feels his cheeks heating up. After thinking all last night and the class periods before about what to do, he had finally decided on his response. Dean sits next to Cas and sighs. Cas slowly closes his notebook and turns to Dean. Before Cas has a chance to say anything, Dean roughly kisses him. The whole room erupts in applause causing Cas and Dean to jump apart in surprise. A small ripple of laughter goes through the room as a result.

"So... um... I guess Elliot will be bi now," Cas says softly.

Dean nods, his cheeks red as tomatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> haha! i fixed the spacing!


End file.
